Smuggler and his Jedi Family
by Matt Rogan
Summary: Before Captain Kim Rogan arrived to Ord Mantell he called his check on his parents to see had they are during.


**AN:I decide give this old one-shot I had on other website I was on (link be in Profile if you care) I fix some spelling and grammar mistake. Enjoy the Story**

Captain Kim Rogan is on his ship sitting at the captain's chair drinking bottle of Wine and looking star of space

He is heading to Ord Mantell to deliver a cargo of weapons.

He sense this may not good well as he plan it and Kim's family has always has getting in trouble.

"Dad always knew noting will turn out good as we plan and being son of Jedi master is only get me in trouble" said Kim chuckle at that and took slip from his wine.

Kim's parents were both Jedi and his dad is a Jedi Master and his mum is Jedi knight. He knew something in the force but he train as a gunslinger that mean he Carry two Blaster's on him instead of one.

He always ready help those in need that can't defend themselves and that why Kim no thug like people seem to think he is.

Kim has not heard from his parent in 2 weeks he is worried about his parent they may be Jedi but they can still get kill out there.

"I should called them to make sure they are aright I won't be on Ord Mantell at least in 3 days anyway" said Kim getting up from his chair and putting his drink and went down to called his parents.

Kim is making called to his Dad. In few moment there some pick up and to Kim's surprise it's is his Uncle Doc.

"_Hi there Kid what could old Uncle Doc do for you today_" said in Doc in a funny tone that Kim found funny when he was a child.

Doc teach him few thing about Flirting with women (Much to Kim's Mum disapprove of Doc) and with blaster. Kim always love Doc's story as a child.

"Nothing much Uncle Doc just checking in with my parents can get them for me?" asked Kim cross his arms.

Doc looked at for few sec and then rub the back of his head and said "_Matt and Kira are busy at moment but I go get them and If Mum try to kill me you are taking the blame_."

Kim help but laugh and said "Good thing on other side of galaxy then is it".

"_Laugh it up boy_" said Doc in sarcasm tone and then went to get Kira and Matt.

In a few minute Kim could heard scream of his mum and sound of lightsaber and hearing Doc running like hell for his life and back on holdcall.

"_Matt and Kira will be with you in few sec_" said Doc catching his breath.

"_Don't Make do that again Kid or this Galaxy will down one less Doc and there only one of me_" said Doc aggravation.

Kim laughing at Doc and said "Don't Uncle Doc it won't happen again".

Doc look upset at Kim for few sec but then clam down and said "_Aright I let this one go_"

Doc left and in few minute later his dad show on holocall just with shorts and on t-shirt him

"_Aright boy this better be good cause your mom kind of upset and almost killed Doc_" said Matt with arm cross clearly not happy with his son.

"Sorry about that dad let just wait for mum ok" said Kim looking guilty at his dad.

A few minute later Kira appeared on holocall wearing long shirt reach to her knee and anybody can tell clearly that one of Matt's Shirt and Kim can tell his mum is very upset of at him.

"_Aright Kim this better be good you have no idea how it is for Doc come and Interrupt us_ " said Kira angry at her at her son.

"Sorry mom but I'm just check up on you both cause just worry about you both" said Kim.

Kira and Matt look at other and then Matt sign and said "_We are sorry about that Kim we should have knew check on your old man and your mum_"

"_Don't say you are old Matt then you me feel old too_" said Kira chuckle.

"eh don't worry I don't think old yet dad" joked Kim.

Matt could not help but chuckle at his son joke and Kira also chuckle and said "_You better think that or I come to other side Galaxy and give you a kick butt your young man_"

Matt said "_We fine Kim don't worry about us_" put arm around Kira and then ask "_How are you and ship my boy_?"

"I am taking good care of her dad and I'm fine too" answer Kim to set his parents mind at ease

"_I don't like trip Ord Mantell your going too it just warzone_" said Kira clearly worried about her son.

"Don't about worried about me mum I can take of myself and I have force training to keep me safe" said Kim trying to set his mum mind at ease.

"_I know you Kim but that does not mean your mother can still worry about you_" said Matt know Kim is trying to keep his mum form being worry about him and held Kira closer and Kira put her head on his shoulder.

"I know you both do I be fine ok made force with you both" said Kim and could not help add in "I let you both get back what you are during"

Kira and Matt shout together "_KIM_" and then Kim laugh very loud and Kira said "_I blame Doc for this in fact I am going to talk to him right now_."

With that Kira ran out of the call and Kim and Matt look at each other they both knew what Kira is going to do to Doc.

"_May with Force too Kim cause Doc going to need it_ " said Matt with hand his forehead and ending holocall clearly ready stop Kira from during something bad to Doc.

Kim know his Mum and Doc will never get along but do try to get along for him and his sister when growing up.

He went back to deck of his ship and sat down on his chair and began to drink more wine and looking at star of space.

"Well let see what Ord Mantell got for me" said Kim as took his drink and laid back.


End file.
